Padrino y yo
by edwinguerrave
Summary: ¿Qué creen ustedes que ocurre cuando Teddy Lupin tenga que hablar acerca de su padrino, ante una audiencia expectante, y los nervios le aclaren las ideas, como un Veritaserum mal preparado? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Padrino y yo **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto Temático de Agosto 2.014**__**"Teddy Lupin y Yo",**__ del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw". **_

_Sugiero que tomen en cuenta que es mi primer acercamiento a la parodia; ya que las musas regresaron, hay que aprovecharlas…(1)_

* * *

Entrar a la sala de teatro, que me recordaba el mega-estadio de la final del Mundial de Quidditch en la época del resurgimiento de los mortífagos, fue más fácil que decir _Quidditch. _Encontrar el asiento sí se complicó, fue más difícil que encontrar leche en polvo o papel higiénico en un supermercado venezolano sin hacer cola o pagar de más. Pero eso no es lo que nos interesa, ¿cierto? Menos mal… ¡Sigamos!

Al encontrar mi asiento, me senté en una butaca bastante cómoda, me acomodé y pensé: _¡Diablos, me gusta esta butaca! Lo que le falta es que tenga esos sistemas de masaje que salen en las butacas que venden por la TV muggle… _De pronto sentí un movimiento extraño…

¡Tranquilos, mis lectores! ¡Mi estómago e intestinos están bien!, sólo que mágicamente se activaron unos masajeadores en mi butaca, y me provocaron una sensación de alivio... Casi caigo en uno de mis sueños característicos, pesados cual piedra de Hogwarts, y digo _casi _porque apenas cerrando los ojos, comenzó a sonar un solo de piano, que me recordó vagamente el _Für Elise _de Beethoven, aunque tocado con la sutileza de… Sí, de Ron Weasley en el piano de Grimmauld Place 12, la residencia oficial de la extinta "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Al avisparme por el dolor que me causó como aporreaban al pobre piano, bajaron dramáticamente las luces del teatro…

Bueno, realmente fue dramático… Una lámpara cayo, abriendo un enorme boquete en medio de la platea, haciendo que varios asistentes huyeran despavoridos, creyendo que algún mortífago renegado volvía a las andadas. Después de ese incidente, una lámpara enfocó su luz blanquísima al grueso telón en el escenario, un telón muy parecido a la cortina que tapa a la matriarca Black, por lo viejo, roído y sobre todo por lo maloliente. Y eso que yo estaba bien alejado del escenario…

De pronto, un carraspeo surgió desde detrás del telón. No fue simplemente para aclarar la garganta, era realmente expectorante… Incluso vino un ataque de tos bien sonoro, de esos que traen condimento; se oyeron golpes secos, y una _voz-en-off_ indicó:

—Pedimos disculpas por el retraso, nos encontramos confrontando ciertas dificultades técnicas.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si eso son "dificultades técnicas", a ese lo van a tener que llevar a San Mungo y hacerle un tratamiento de emergencia! Eso parece la peste del Nilo, o la _Chingunkaya, Churuguara, Chiringuito,_ o como sea que se llame esa nueva cepa de gripe que el _Ministerio del Poder Popular para la Salud Mágica_ intenta esconder de la atención pública, haciendo creer que se trata de "una simple alergia"… ¡Menos mal!

—Ahora sí, luego de solventadas las dificultades técnicas —al volverse a escuchar la _voz-en-off, _el público escuchó de fondo un redoble de tambores—, la atracción principal del día.

Lentamente se abrió el telon, tan lentamente que dos asistentes tuvieron que correr a ayudar a mover la tremenda tela. La blanquísima luz iluminó a alguien parado en medio del escenario. Pero ese "alguien" era tan pálido, y de paso vestido de blanco, que lo único que se veía era la impresionante mata de cabello azul eléctrico. No, ahora verde menta. ¡Ah, pues! Ahora de color rosa chicle… Bueno, el cambio de colores de esa cabellera era tan violenta que me estaba mareando, y me imagino que a muchos de los otros asistentes también. Por suerte, el "alguien" parado en el escenario suspiró, con un suspiro tan grande que se escuchó en todo el teatro. Ahí, en ese momento, el cabello volvió al color azul eléctrico inicial, y el tercio en cuestión comenzó un bailaíto que si no comienza a marear, se parece igualito.

—Buenas taaaardes —la voz del tercio me recordó vagamente la aflautada voz de un médico de la Misión Sucre tratando de convencerte para que te vacunes con una vacuna de al menos ocho años de vencida, o la de Rumpelstilkin en _Shrek Para Siempre_ (aunque sea de otro _fandom);_ pero era la voz de un chico de once o doce años, tan nervioso que parecía que en cualquier momento se sentaría en el escenario a llorar, o se partiría los dedos de la mano—, soy Teddy Luuuuupin y me toca hablaaaaaarles —y con lo que a mí me irrita que un expositor comience con _Me toca hablar de…, _¡como que no tuvieran iniciativa o cuatro dedos de frente!— de mi padriiiiino, Harry Potter.

Inmediatamente, una lámpara apuntó directamente a la primera fila, donde un apenado Harry Potter, tratando de esconderse en las faldas de Ginny, tuvo que levantarse a saludar a la audiencia, que respetuosa, le brindó una ovación (aunque, debo confesar, oí muchas rechiflas…)

—Mi padriiiiiino es pequeño, flaquito, cegato —con la misma inflexión de voz a lo Rumpelstilkin tratando de venderte uno de sus contratos mágicos—; taaaan inútil que tuvo que contar con Ron y Hermione, y un montón de bolsas más, para terminar con Voldemort —un suspiro muy fuerte surgió de la platea al oir el nombre del enemigo mortal de Potter… ¡Hombre-por-Dios! ¡Ya van más de diez años que ese bicho fue esfumado!—, y aunque es un famoso auror, no se ha encontrado con nada más oscuro que su cabellera revuelta cuando amanece de guardia. Como es taaaan cegato, si no tiene sus lentes, no ve lo que pasa a su lado, así sea Draco Malfoy bailando reguetón con Hermione…

Imaginarme en este momento lo que estaría pasando por la mente del _Gran Auror_ Harry Potter me causa un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero no debía ser nada bonito, porque, a pesar de la luz blanquísima que caía sobre Teddy, se podía ver como su palidez pasaba al sonrojo más duro. Parecía que hubiera estado de más en una cámara de bronceado. Y el otro foco, que alumbraba a Potter, mostraba como su butaca lo tenía amarrado, como si estuviera esperando a un dementor para darle un besito (No creo que sea _Tan-Tan,_ ese dementor está empatado con Barty Crouch _yiunioooor, _como lo pronunció en su momento Karkarov)(2)

—Eeeeeeesteeee… Mi padriiino es taaaaan soso, que todavía no sé como mi madrina Ginny terminó enamorándolo… Bueno, eso me dijeron que lo dijera —aclaró al ver el amenazante puño que Harry había logrado liberar—… Lo que sí sé, es que es mi padriiiiino y yo lo quiero muuuucho, aunque por su culpa no tenga papá ni mamá, y tenga que vivir con mis abuelos, que son un par de locos… Los quiero a rabiar, pero son unos locos —otra mirada asesina, supongo, y Teddy volvió a hacer una aclaratoria—… Bueno, no es que él los haya matado, es que Voldemort o sus mortífagos los mataron… A la final, ese, damas y caballeros, niños, niñas y adolescentes sin la supervisión de padres, madres, representantes o responsables, es mi padriiiino, Harry Potter.

Y terminando de decir eso, Teddy Lupin salió como alma que lleva el diablo (o el dementor, no se que es peor), dejando el escenario a la carrera, y provocando un tumulto de marca mayor… Harry, en el ápice de la ira, arrancó el asiento donde estaba, y lo desarmó al estirarse, como lo haría el "amigable" de _Hulk; _pero cuando iba a emprender la carrera para atrapar a su ahijado y hacerle pagar su osadía, tropezó, cayó, y perdió sus lentes… Se levanto, y al tratar de ubicarse, pisó los lentes, destrozándolos. Sólo pudo suspirar, buscar la mano de Ginny (aunque parecía que buscara agarrarle otra cosa más… privada…), y salir, ante la mirada inquisidora de los demás asistentes.

La pregunta que me queda al final es… ¿Quién irá a pagar los destrozos? Porque después de que los Potter salieron, el teatro parecía atacado por una horda de _hooligans _de los años 80 saqueando _pubs _y peleando con los policías… Yo me Desaparecí a lugares más placenteros, desde donde narro estas aventuras… Por supuesto, no puedo develar mi ubicación real, porque el Ministerio del Poder Popular para la Magia me está buscando… Aunque si por ellos fuera, mandarían a buscar a La Muerte y no la encontrarían, aunque la tuvieran al lado, y para mí es mejor así… ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

1 Y para ello, me valgo de **"Platero y yo",** de Juan Ramón Jiménez, como inspiración para el nombre y algún segmento del relato…

2 Según cuenta **Nalnyatrix Black** en "El último Beso", disponible en www fanfiction net / s/9344845/1/, a quien agradezco su inspiración, como al resto de la "Cofradía de la Parodia Indispensable"…

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones, el pago de todo escritor aficionado... Salud y saludos!


End file.
